The present invention refers to apparatuses for water purification and can be used in drinking water supply systems and individual filters.
SU 1517976 A1 is the most pertinent prior art disclosing a filter for the purification of liquids comprising a housing with one or several helical partitions carried out with a continuous or alternate step, a granular filtering means, a distribution grid at the outlet of the water from the filter.
A disadvantage of the known technical solution is the low purification quality of the drinking water.
The technical result of the suggested solution is to obtain drinking water of high purification quality by means of increasing the length of the way of the water purified by filtration along two or more passages in a helically arranged bulk granular filtering means in the present invention.